1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a flat panel display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a flat panel display device having an AC switch.
2. Background Information
A conventional flat panel display device has a liquid crystal television set. The flat panel display device has a cabinet, a stand, a liquid crystal module, a control board, a power cord, a support board, and an AC switch. The control board includes a printed wiring board. The control board is fixed to a chassis of the liquid crystal module. The liquid crystal module is disposed inside the cabinet. The cabinet has a front cabinet and a rear cabinet. The support board has a printed wiring board. The AC switch is connected to the support board. The support board and the AC switch are interposed at some point along the power cord. The power cord is connected to the control board. The support board is fixed via an insulating material to a rear face of the chassis by four screws that are disposed through inside corners of the support board. The AC switch is exposed to the outside from an opening formed in the rear cabinet. The AC switch is operated to turn the power on and off. A conventional attachment structure for a circuit board is also well known (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H9-326573, for example).
With the conventional flat panel display device, the support board with the AC switch is fixed to the chassis with the four screws. Since the four screws are used, more parts are required, which increases the cost and also entails more work and time for fixing the support board. Thus, work efficiency is low.
Also, there needs to be enough insulating distance (creepage distance) between the AC switch and the screws so that no short circuiting will occur between the AC switch and the screws, which makes the support board larger and drives up the cost.